grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy
The stray dog that Peter Rupert finds and tries to give to Grasmere Valley before looking after it. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Peter Rupert is driving to a business meeting when he spots a stray dog. He takes it with him and is going to drop it off at Grasmere Valley, a town he's never heard off as the dog's tag says Grasmere Valley. He wants it to be given to owner and then he can leave. He ends up calling it Buddy but doesn't want to get attached to the dog. He first sees Daisy who is willing to show him the town even though he just wants to drop off the dog but then Nanny Prescot comes over and insists of doing a tour round the town with Peter much to his objection. He soon sees the sights of the town and go to the police station where Jack Jackson is hoping he may be able to find out its owner. They have no luck but Jack decides to get a town hall meeting going so they can find out if anyone knows whose dog it is. Peter is livid but decides to stick around with the dog at the hotel. At the hotel he bonds with the dog and reveals he is living a busy life to escape the emptiness in life especially when finishing off a relationship which broke him and he confesses that the dog is his best friend. At the town hall meeting they ask everyone if anyone owns the dog and they get no luck. Nanny Prescot tells Peter he needs to learn to open his heart as opposed it being so guarded as his. When she says they will probably have to put it down as it had no home, Peter relents and decides until an owner is found for the dog to stay in the town. Everyone in the town hall cheers and Nanny Prescot welcomes the dog and Peter to town saying that she feels Peter has finally found a home in the town. Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise Peter and Buddy are among those who end up trying to spot who Sean August's date is whom all she knows about her is that she is The Lady in Turquoise. Peter is seen be really excited about everyone gathering around a window looking for Sean's date. He says it is moments like this he now lives for and has truly seen Grasmere Valley as his home as he when he first came to the town he wanted to just drop off Buddy and get out of here. In the end Sean finds her waiting at the lamp post as she had messaged him saying she would be waiting there and goes on their date. Nanny Prescot leading the gang, plan to follow Sean behind him to make sure he is okay. Episode 6 Court TV He is mentioned by Judge Jackie during the case of the Bear and PK Simmons as she says there is a lot of question as to who owns what animal at the moment. Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And Was Not Put On the West End There is a mentioning that Robert Bancroft gift to Jenna West that he lost turned out to be a dog. Nanny Prescot realising this tries to keep it quiet that Buddy could be the dog Robert had lost. But Jack Jackson has a talk with her as he believes she knows all about it. Episode 8 I Want A New Friend Episode 9 All the Single Leapers He is being tested to see if he belongs to Robert Bancroft by Jack Jackson. Peter Rupert really is suffering from not having him near and ends up going to a Single Leaper Club to try and get new friends with disastrous results. After the club is shut down Jack goes to see Peter who is with Nanny Prescot, Kevin Davis and Addie Adams. Jack reveals the dog belongs to Robert something they all knew with Nanny Prescot breaking the news but soon it is realised that Buddy has gone running away. Episode 10 Bible Bee Nancy Forster runs to Kevin Davis and exclaims to her that she is going on the Bible Bee show on Spirit TV. Kevin wonders if Nancy will be able to win as her scriptural memorization is not the best. He begins to talk to Nanny Prescot about it and Nanny Prescot definitely believes Nancy will not win and also recalls the time that Nancy Forster thought Noughts and Crosses was based on a true story and based a class project on such a notion. Nancy comes back and shows the pair the promo video done by the host of the show Dr Tameila Whatsgoingon which they are horrified by with her prosperity gospel spouting and obsession of locusts. When they heard a dog is the prize Kevin theorises that the dog is Buddy to Nanny Prescot whom is not sure. Nanny Prescot wants someone else to be in the show to try and win the prize as they will be better than Nancy. They however can't find anyone else and end up with Jack Jackson, Robert Bancroft, Peter Rupert and Jenna West go to the live show to support Nancy but primarily to find out if the dog is Buddy. Nancy doesn't get the quote but none of the contestants win as Jack Jackson who is at the back proves the dog belongs to Robert and is Buddy. Dr Tameila is angry at this and views Jack as a locusts however the show is closed by Jack and with the threat of being arrested Dr Tameila relents and the dog is returned to Robert. Buddy ends up being given by Robert to Peter as they are so thankful for everything he had done for Buddy. Nanny Prescot objects to this as she thought they were almost making break through for Peter without the dog but Peter accepts Buddy. Episode 12 Oscar Bait Daisy is looking after Buddy which Peter Rupert reveals for the day. Episode 18 2020 Vision Buddy is referenced when the town look back on the previous year during the 2020 Vision meeting at the Town Hall as the meeting takes place between New Years Eve and New Years Day. Episode 24 Life is a Dance Peter and Buddy end up participating in the annual dance marathon with Buddy being the first non human entry in the competitions history. Buddy is seen barking at Melody Thomas and the pair do well but with Buddy going wild he, he runs off causing for the pair to be out and to be end up eighth. Les Knotts and Tina Lincoln win the competition.